


Put your Faith in God(s)

by deathcabforaubs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crisis of Faith, Mythology References, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathcabforaubs/pseuds/deathcabforaubs
Summary: What happens when Percy gets sucked into a conversation of religions while searching for a new demigod at a Catholic school. And what happens when the girl who has such a strong faith in her God turns out to be that demigod?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Put your Faith in God(s)

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one shot after I listened to a TEDs Radio Hour podcast about faith and doubt and started thinking about what Percy would say if someone started asking him if he believed in God, but now I like my new character and I want to continue this so we'll see where it goes

“Well I definitely believe that there’s a higher power out there.” Percy said nervously.

The curly haired girl who had started the conversation with Percy gestured emphatically, “But what about God? Do you believe in God? Personally I believe in God. Obviously. I mean look around you there’s evidence everywhere.” The girl played with the cross that hung delicately around her neck.

Percy fidgeted in his seat. “Uhmmm… what’d you say your name was again?”

“I’m Faith! Faith Madden” She smiled. Percy smiled nervously back at her. 

“Percy.” He said, offering her hand.

“Like Perseus from Greek mythology?”

“Yeah actually, that’s who I was named after. My mom liked it because he was the only Greek hero to ever have a happy ending, she thought maybe it’d bring me luck”

“Wow” Faith said, “I mean, I don’t really believe in luck. But that’s really neat. I just think that we all have a kind of destiny, a plan that God has for us, and if it’s meant to happen it’ll happen , but there’s not really any luck, just what’s meant to be.”

Percy laughed a bit, “But what if there is no plan? Like maybe there’s an end goal in mind but there’s different paths to get there. Your choices are still your own. And honestly maybe what you thought was the end goal turns out to be completely wrong. Trying to understand prophecies is like…” Percy stopped himself, shuffling his feet and hoping the girl hadn’t caught his mention of prophecies.

“Prophecies?” Of course not, Percy groaned, “Like predicting the future?” Faith turned her head to the side and looked at him. 

“Well, like, uhmmm” Percy hesitated, struggling to find the right words to get himself out of this conversation before he really screwed up, like mentioning that his dad was the god of the sea.

“I mean I guess you’re right,” Faith nodded, her dark curly hair bouncing, sunlight dancing on the curls as it did. “its impossible to predict the future, you can never really guess what God has in mind for you.” Percy watched as the girls mind worked through her thoughts, “but I guess that’s why faith is so important, you have to trust in God’s kindness and love, trust that He will always protect you.

Percy almost choked. He’d never known any kindness and love from any of the gods. Maybe his father had some kindness occasionally, but he was too preoccupied with his own self to really care. And forget protection, unless the gods needed to use you as a pawn in their games they were more likely to try and kill you. How many times had Zeus or Athena or Ares personally tried to kill Percy in the past 6 years? Too many to even count anymore.

Faith seemed to notice Percy’s internal monologue. “You don’t believe in God do you?”

“I believe in gods.” Percy said slowly, processing his words as he said them, “But in my experience they are not as kind and loving or as… caring, as most people believe them to be.” Percy paused for a moment, “but I also believe that everybody has a right to their own faith, to believe whatever they need to get them through this life.”

Faith smiled sadly, “You must have seen a good number of terrible things to be so jaded about life.”  
Percy laughed, “Yeah, you could say that.”

Just then, Annabeth came running towards them, her New York Yankees cap in her hand, her blonde hair flying behind her. “Percy we gotta go!”

Percy looked at Annabeth's dirt smeared face, the hard set of her jaw telling him that she was worried. Something was wrong.

“Did you find the girl?” Percy asked. They had come looking for a new demigod, a young girl around 12 according to Rachel Dare's vision of her. She couldn’t give them a physical description though so they’d had to go the old-fashioned route of finding the student who had a history of getting in trouble.

Annabeth shook her head, “I found out the name but nobody has seen her today. Faith Madden.”  
Percy’s eyes went wide, as he looked back at the young girl who had stopped him to talk about God. “Well, I think we found her then.” He nodded his head in the direction of the girl. Annabeth turned and looked at her, taking in her dark curly hair and the Catholic school uniform she wore.

“We’ve got to get her out of here. Now.” 

Percy didn’t ask questions, just grabbed Annabeth’s hand, and then Faith’s and bolted for the door. Faith tried to protest but Percy just squeezed her hand tighter, “I’ll explain later, I swear, but right now you’re in danger, we gotta go!” 

Something behind them let out a terrible roar and Faith stopped arguing, running quickly alongside Percy and Annabeth. 

The made it out of the school just in time, with a loud boom of thunder, the whole East wing of the building went up in flames.

“There were still people in there!” Annabeth gasped. Faith let out a small cry and her body collapsed. Percy knelt down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

“This is all my fault,” Faith cried, “Trouble follows me wherever I go. God has a grudge against me.” Faith’s sobs wracked her body as she let out all her fear and anger in her tears.

Percy looked at Annabeth pleading, begging her for help explaining what was really happening, and words of comfort for the distraught girl. Annabeth just looked back at him sadly and shrugged, she didn’t have the words to comfort the girl either.

Police and Fire trucks began to arrive at the school and Annabeth put a hand on Percy’s shoulder, “We need to leave, Seaweed brain.”

Percy nodded and grabbed Faith’s hand, helping her stand, “come one, we need to get you somewhere safe and then we can explain what’s happening and call your mom or dad if we need to.”

Faith stood numbly and followed Percy and Annabeth without argument, they had just saved her life after all.  
Percy looked back at the girl as they walked away from the scene, her whole world was about to change, her faith in her God was never going to be the same after today. Percy shook his head sadly as they started on their long trip to half-blood hill.


End file.
